1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device comprising a first connecting means and a second connecting means, which are interconnectible for the purpose of transferring an aseptic fluid. The invention also concerns a connecting means for such a device, and an aseptic connection device between a) an aseptic fluid storage comprising connecting means and b) means for aseptic supply of said fluid to a device.
2. Description of Background Art
It happens, that small amounts of a fluid which have been prepared in a certain manner, for instance, sterilized, are to be supplied under sterile conditions to a reaction vessel or a process conduit to be caused to contact therein other fluids or gases.
The handling of such preferably aseptic fluids can be effected if the fluid is sterilized in a vessel, the inner sterility of which is controlled. By means of the suggested device, sterilization occurs in a specific place, the fluid being enclosed in bags or plastic containers to be subsequently transported to the place where the fluid is to be used.
The invention thus concerns a connection device, by means of which it is possible to conveniently interconnect a storage of a fluid, which has been prepared in advance, with the space to which it is to be transported, in fact without affecting the sterility of the fluid.
The invention will now be described in terms of transferring an aseptic fluid to a reaction area, but the invention can be used in several other ways. For instance, it is possible to join a number of fluids with each other in a manner here described, and it is also possible to use, not only aseptic fluids, but also such fluids as spread odour, poison, bacteria and other non-desirable substances. Of course it is possible to use the inventive connection device between different types of devices and for flows in optional directions.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.